Untitled Chris Pine/Tracy Spiridakos Love Story
2 dogs find love in each other, while their owners share the same love as they do, but will it be enough to have them love one another. Characters: *Max - a German Shepard and Marvin's pet dog, who finds love with Sally, Lois's pet Golden Retriever, in the end, mates with Sally and has puppies. *Marvin Sacks (Chris Pine) - the owner of a German Shepard named Max, who ships him with Lois, in the end, marries Lois and raises a family. *Sally - a Golden Retriever and Lois's pet dog, who finds love with Max, Marvin's pet German Shepard, in the end, has puppies. *Lois Proctor (Tracy Spiridakos) - the owner of a Golden Retriever named Sally, who ships her with Marvin, in the end, gives birth to a son. *Damon Cox (Anthony Mackie) - a friend Marvin Sacks (Chris Pine) made when he gave him his coat to dry off when Max used his leash to tangle both Lois and Marvin with each other so they can first meet, while Sally suddenly pushes them into a fountain, and suddenly seeing laugh with each other when they have the same napkin, he also fell in love with Paula Ferris (Jessica Lucas), in the end, goes out with Paula. *Paula Ferris (Jessica Lucas) - a friend Lois (Tracy Spiridakos) made when she gave Lois her coat to dry off when Max used his leash to tangle both Marvin and Lois with each other so they can first meet, while Sally suddenly pushes them into a fountain, and suddenly seeing laugh with each other when they have the same napkin, she also fell in love with Damon Cox (Anthony Mackie), in the end, goes out a date. *Milo Graham (Oscar Isaac) - a friend Marvin (Chris Pine) and Lois (Tracy Spiridakos) made on their first date to Golden Peaks, and Cecilia's (Chloe Bennet) love interest, in the end, makes a dinner for their wedding. *Cecilia Olive (Chloe Bennet) - a friend Marvin (Chris Pine) and Lois (Tracy Spiridakos) made on their first date to Golden Peaks, and Milo's (Oscar Isaac) love interest, in the end, bakes a cake for Milo. *Donovan Pierce (Chris Pratt) - a friend made Marvin (Chris Pine) and Lois (Tracy Spiridakos) made on their second date to Antarctic Ball, and Joyce's (Rose Byrne) love interest, in the end, he is awarded an official ranger. *Joyce Byrnes (Rose Byrne) - a friend made Marvin (Chris Pine) and Lois (Tracy Spiridakos) made on their second date to Antarctic Ball, and Donovan's (Chris Pratt) love interest, in the end, gets a kiss from Donovan. *Horace Ferris (Michael Douglas) - Lois's (Tracy Spiridakos) father, in the end, realizes that Count Nicholas Van Harvey a fraud and beats him for lying to him and his wife. *Veronica Ferris (Laura Dern) - Lois's mother (Tracy Spiridakos), in the end, apologizes to Marvin for trying to cheat him of Lois. *Cornelius Sacks (Michael Keaton) - Marvin's (Chris Pine) father, in the end, salutes his sons marriage. *Mathias Quint (Kevin Bacon) - Lois's (Tracy Spiridakos) boss, in the end, denies Count Van Harvey's claim of the company. *Count Nicholas Van Harvey (Dominic Cooper) - Lois's (Tracy Spiridakos) fiancé and Marvin's (Chris Pine) love rival, in the end, He was exposed a con artist and was not only beaten by Horace, but also sentenced to prison. Plot: ??? Trivia: *This film is Rated PG for ??? Songs: *He Said by Group 1 Crew - End credit song Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:New Line Cinema